<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[Podfic] sweet love sighs by Literarion</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25506052">[Podfic] sweet love sighs</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Literarion/pseuds/Literarion'>Literarion</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>[Podfic] purple rain [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens - Neil Gaiman &amp; Terry Pratchett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Banter, Bottom Crowley (Good Omens), M/M, Oral Sex, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Shower Sex, Top Aziraphale (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:02:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25506052</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Literarion/pseuds/Literarion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>good old-fashioned shower sex. cut scene from the final chapter of "your weekend lover" but you don't necessarily need to have read it to enjoy this.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>[Podfic] purple rain [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1840540</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Good Omens Podfics</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[Podfic] sweet love sighs</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/18828304">sweet love sighs</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/witching/pseuds/witching">witching</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Music: <a href="https://filmmusic.io/song/3158-end-titles-extended-version-romeos-erbe-">End Titles Extended Version (Romeos Erbe)</a> by Sascha Ende (<a href="http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by/4.0/">CC-BY 4.0

As always with kind thanks to my lovely beta, Grin!</a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h1>
  <a href="https://anchor.fm/literarion/episodes/sweet-love-sighs-eh7gvd">Listen on Anchor</a>
</h1><h2>
  <a href="https://d3ctxlq1ktw2nl.cloudfront.net/staging/2020-6-25/93001215-44100-2-89fc2ef529163.m4a">Download Chapter</a>
</h2><h2>
  <a href="https://d3ctxlq1ktw2nl.cloudfront.net/staging/2020-6-25/305f9320-d0a5-b6dc-f85a-8f9ad7fc415a.mp3">Download Bonus</a>
</h2>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>